


Discovery

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [10]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes an interesting discovery</p>
<p>Image included for context</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) pretend that you don't know the series at all or b) pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode or c) actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning
> 
> Image 54. b) pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode

 

James can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.  Nor can he look away, even though his career may be on the line if he’s caught.  He shouldn’t be here, but he had to know where she went, why she’d turned him down – again.   
  
He really thought they were heading somewhere; if nothing else, the sex was mind-blowing – all those things he’d read about older women were definitely true in her case.  He’d long suspected she still held a torch for Robbie, but with Robbie up in Manchester this weekend...   
  
Laura and Jean – who’d have thought his wildest fantasy would be real?

 


End file.
